


Heathens

by Liz_Night



Series: My Obikin Week 2018 stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, gray au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: For Obikin Week Day Eight: Free DayAt the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan falls to the dark side. Qui-Gon pleads for him to choose the Gray instead of becoming a Sith. Years later, Obi-Wan finds Anakin again while trying to derail the coming war.





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story that I’d written in a very, very long time. Although I now find things that don’t seem to quite work within the universe, I am still very fond of it. That being said, in this the Order takes a much harsher stance on enforcing the Code on those who leave the Order and have gone dark.
> 
> Playlist for this one:  
> 1\. Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde  
> 2\. Control - Halsey  
> 3\. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots  
> 4\. Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons  
> 5\. Jungle - X Ambassadors  
> 6\. My Songs Know What you did in the Dark (Light em up) - Fall Out Boy  
> 7\. Come With me now - Kongos  
> 8\. Don’t let me Down - Chainsmokers ft. Daya  
> 9\. Sabotage - Beastie Boys  
> Happy reading!

Obikin Week Day Eight: Free Day.

Heathens

A scream ripped from his throat.

Qui-Gon and Darth Maul jerked up to stare at the young man in turmoil. And then, as if in slow motion, Obi-Wan saw his vision occur.

Maul looked back, Qui-Gon still staring at his padawan with wide eyes. The red saber dipped, drawing closer to his master.

And his decision was made.

The Force drew around him like his cloak. Rage bubbled through him. His lightsaber buzzed to life in his palm and suddenly he was so cold he burned.

He heard Qui-Gon’s gasp as Maul’s saber bit into him. He saw Maul’s grin as the man dropped beside him. He felt himself fall.

Obi-Wan swung his saber up and cut down twice, tearing through metal and wires at the same time. The wall between them fell and he ran through, screaming his rage.

Whatever Maul expected from Obi-Wan, he didn’t get it. Obi-Wan kept him on the defensive as he struck harder and quicker then he ever had before. Maul could only attempt one strike, passing close to Obi-Wan’s face, shearing his padawan braid off.

And then his lightsaber dipped under the other man’s guard and he jerked up, flinging the saber across the room.

He pointed his saber at Maul and, for the first time, saw a flicker of fear in the man’s yellow eyes.

“It’s not the Jedi way to kill an unarmed opponent,” Obi-Wan whispered. He saw sick hope shine in the yellow eyes for just a moment. Just a moment. “But I’m no longer a Jedi.”

He swung his blade down and decapitated the Sith. He watched as the body fell and the head rolled down into the shaft.

Obi-Wan turned and fell beside his master. The man breathed shallowly, his light in the Force fading.

“No,” Obi-Wan rasped, pulling him into his lap. What he did had no form, no design. He poured all of his power into his master, bending the Force to his will.

He opened his eyes that he hadn’t realized had shut. His master stared up at him, breaths deep and even. The gaping wound that had been in his side only a scar.

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon breathed. “What have you done?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, unable to answer.

“Oh, Obi-Wan.”

“You might still need help, Master,” Obi-Wan said instead. Carefully he lifted the larger man into his arms, the Force still cloaking him making it easy.

He carried him out of the building, just as a ship landed. The young boy, Anakin, tumbled out, tripping over himself to reach them. “Master Qui-Gon?!”

“He’ll be okay,” Obi-Wan said softly and Anakin looked up at him. He knelt letting his Master down onto the ground gently.

“Obi-Wan, your eyes-”

Obi-Wan grinned wryly and went to stand. Qui-Gon’s hand caught his tunic.

“Obi-Wan,” he said, fading in and out of consciousness. “Don’t choose the Sith… Choose… the Gray.”

Qui-Gon’s hand fell and Anakin yelped, touching Obi-Wan’s former master.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly down at the pair, turning to leave.

“Obi-Wan!”

He turned and knelt before the frightened blond. He smiled still. “I have to leave, Anakin. I need you to take care of our master for me now, okay?”

Anakin gulped and nodded.

Obi-Wan stood and walked away. His master would be okay and would return to Coruscant with Anakin, where the boy would become his padawan. The future was as clear to him as the past, yet held more opportunities. And more dangers.

He smiled, yellow eyes dancing. He had a new job to do now.

 

Anakin grew and surpassed many expectations. He was becoming the Jedi that Qui-Gon always knew that he would be.

Yet he kept a secret from the Jedi, even his beloved master.

At night he dreamed of a tall, young man with amber eyes. He didn’t know why, except that there was still something about Obi-Wan that drew him. He had disappeared right after the battle of Naboo. 

The Council had sent several Jedi to search for the man, but they only ever found whispers and the sight of a dark cloaked figure departing.

Qui-Gon still could not speak of his former padawan, even after six years. Anakin believed that he blamed himself. The final push had been his.

But life had gone on and Jedi were no longer sent after Obi-Wan.

Anakin returned to his room and began stripping off his layers of robes and tunics. Qui-Gon had pushed him harder than normal that day.

His chest was bare, pants loose, and boots stripped when he noticed the folded letter on his bed.

He unfolded it with shaking hands and gasped as he recognized his mother’s handwriting. “Obi-Wan,” he said softly, searching the Force around him. His presence lingered in the room, but it had already begun to dissipate.

His mother was no longer a slave. Obi-Wan had done what the Jedi could not and had released Shmi. She was with a man, Cliegg Lars, who had also been working to free her. The former Jedi had even given them enough credits to escape Tatooine.

He brought the letter to his chest as his shoulders slumped in relief for the first time since he, too, had left the desert planet.

Jedi, Sith, or whatever else the man had become since he had disappeared, Anakin owed Obi-Wan a large debt.

 

Anakin knew this presence.

He sat up in his borrowed bed and peered into the dark. He could see nothing. Yet the Force whispered to him, telling him to leave the room, to go outside.

His bare feet found their way in the dark without trouble. Scant light illuminated the terrace and the figure by the railing.

“Are you going to try to harm Senator Amidala?”

Obi-Wan didn’t turn. “I think you and I both know the answer to that question.”

“Then why are you here?”

Obi-Wan finally looked back at him, the night hiding his expression. “We are all guided by the Force.”

Anakin grimaced. “I can tell that you were Qui-Gon’s padawan.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “His manner of speaking does grow on you.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Anakin replied, leaning on the railing beside the other man.

The silence between them was oddly comfortable.

“Time is at a crossroads,” Obi-Wan finally admitted. “There is so much changing that I do not know what is going to happen.”

“Do any of us really?” Anakin shrugged.

“I do.”

Anakin looked up at the older man. “That’s… not possible.”

“Ever since that day, the fight between Darth Maul and Qui-Gon, my fall, it has been possible for me.”

“Why now?” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan took so long to answer, that Anakin began to think that he wouldn’t.

“I kept seeing it coming,” he said softly. “So many pathways. I made decisions hoping that it would change the outcome. Yet every road led here, to the beginning of the end.”

“War,” Anakin said, hallowly.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Why are you trying to change it? I thought Sith thrived in war?”

Obi-Wan’s head jerked down to stare at him. His eyes dark in the night.

“You’re not a Sith, are you?”

“No.”

“What are you?”

Obi-Wan’s hand gripped the rail. “Gray, neither light nor dark.”

“But the Order would still kill you if they could find you.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“But you’re trying to save us?”

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. “The Jedi are still my home, my family. I cannot allow the glimpses of their futures that I’ve seen to happen.”

Anakin touched the other man’s hand and gasped. Obi-Wan’s shields were almost non-existent and the man was exhausted.

“You’ve been running all this time?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “They almost caught me a few times. Even when they were far enough behind me, I heard whispers of a Sith searching for me.”

The Jedi way of life called for compassion to all beings, yet when it came to their former brother, the Order had called for his death all but explicitly. He could possibly regret his decision later, but Anakin already knew the choice he’d made.

Without words, he took Obi-Wan’s hand, weariness washing over him, and led him back inside. As they entered his room, Anakin used the Force to turn the lamps by the bed on. Even after talking for so long in the dark, the light was soft on their eyes. He saw Obi-Wan in the light for the first time.

The man’s tunics were dark and worn. Dust covered his boots. His skin was as pale as before, but freckles dusted his clean shaven face. His hair had grown and he kept most of the copper strands tied back, away from his face. And his eyes. His eyes were the amazing blue they’d been when they’d first met so long ago.

“Rest,” Anakin said softly. “We’ll face this tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan dipped his head, eyes falling shut for a moment. “Where do you want me?”

Anakin blushed and looked away. “Take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

The older man nodded and sat down, removing his boots and outer tunic. They both settled and Anakin shut the lights off.

At first Obi-Wan seemed restless, but soon quiet snores escaped his mouth.

Anakin stared across the room at the man in the dark. It was going to be a long night.

 

“Anakin, is that Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Yes,” he answered Padme. He’d given up on sleep sometime during the night and had stayed awake, staring at the former Jedi.

Padme sat beside him, staring as well.

“Didn’t Qui-Gon say that the Jedi would kill him if they found him?” she whispered, a hand on his arm.

Anakin nodded. “It is… difficult to leave the Order. At least if you’ve touched the Dark Side.”

“Then why is he here, while you are?”

“We both feel war coming,” he whispered. “Something’s not right.”

“The separatists? Already?” 

“I don’t know. I think so?”

Obi-Wan gasped and sat straight up, staring out blindly for a moment.

“Obi-Wan?” Padme said softly.

He turned his head towards them and blinked. “Qui-Gon found an army of clones and followed a bounty hunter to Geonosis. He’s going to send a message for you to pass on to Coruscant. He will be caught.”

Anakin barely kept his jaw from dropping as Obi-Wan’s shoulders seemed to sag. “It’s starting,” he whispered brokenly.

“Padme,” Anakin whispered, torn between his duty to her and to his master.

“Go find Artoo. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go,” she said softly, pushing him up.

He went running out the door, bare feet slapping the ground.

She looked back at the shattered man in the bed. She stood and carefully came closer. “Obi-Wan?”

“I tried,” he said. “Every moment for ten years I’ve tried to make this war never exist. And every time, I’d go to sleep and dream of the Republic’s end and the death of democracy. I’d close my eyes and I would see so many die.” Tears dripped down his face. “I fear the Jedi, my master… Anakin will not survive this.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her.

“I’m tired,” he admitted. “And I do not know what to do.”

Padme wrapped him in her arms and held him.

Anakin returned, leaning against the door frame. “He’s right. Qui-Gon just sent his message. They captured him while it was still recording.”

“Geonosis?” Padme asked. 

Anakin nodded.

“The Jedi will never reach him in time, Anakin.” She looked down at Obi-Wan and let go before standing. “We have to go rescue him.”

“Padme, the Council ordered me to protect you. I can’t take you directly to the ones that are trying to kill you.”

“Well, I’m going,” she argued. “You can either stay here or protect me there.”

Obi-Wan snorted and they turned their head towards him. “I’d expect no less from the queen who ordered Qui-Gon to allow her to explore Tatooine.” He stood. “She’s an admirable woman, Anakin. You should keep her around you.”

Anakin blushed and looked away.

Padme looked at him, her eyes widening. “Obi-Wan, are you-? You can’t go with us. The Jedi will get there eventually. If they catch you-”

He shrugged and started pulling his boots on. “I’ll sneak off before they notice me. Someone needs to keep you two from getting yourselves killed.”

“Obi-Wan-”

“He was my master,” he said, hands stilling. “He saved my life many times. I can’t fail him now.”

“I’ll get the ship ready,” Anakin spoke up. “We should leave soon.”

Padme sighed and left the room, muttering how reckless, young Jedi would need her to keep themselves from getting killed. 

“She is pretty wonderful,” Anakin said with a smile, looking after her. He looked back at Obi-Wan. “But she didn’t free my mother.” He left the room before Obi-Wan could reply.

He stalled till he saw Padme go into the ship and then followed. He found the other two in the cockpit. He sat in one of the passenger seats behind them and watched. Together the two of them got the ship into the air. 

Finally out of the atmosphere and speeding towards Geonosis, Padme looked back to the quiet former Jedi to find him asleep, head lolling against his shoulder.

She quietly stood and got a blanket and pillow out of a compartment. Carefully, she wedged the pillow between his head and shoulder and covered him.

“He’s so tired,” she whispered as she sat back down.

“He said that he’s been on the run the entire time. This could be the first time that he’s felt safe enough to rest for such a long time,” Anakin replied just as softly.

“What will happen to him, Anakin?”

He didn’t want to answer, but he respected her too much to not be honest. “The Jedi won’t give up. They may have been… distracted to this point, but they’ve never stopped looking for him. And they won’t stop now. And if the Sith find him… It would be a disaster.”

“They?”

He glanced back at the sleeping man. “I don’t think that I could.”

“What will you do if they order you to?”

He grinned. “Make it up as I go along?”

Padme touched his shoulder. “If you need to disappear, I know some people who would be willing to help.”

“Shouldn’t you offer this to Obi-Wan?”

“Aren’t I?”

He groaned and glanced back to make sure that the older man was still sleeping. “Am I that obvious?”

“I only suspected,” she replied. “How will your master take it?”

“He told Obi-Wan about the Gray Jedi. I think that it would be okay.”

“Who are the Gray Jedi?” she asked.

“There is no good without evil, yet evil must not be allowed to flourish,” he quoted. “It’s part of their code. They aren’t Jedi, but they’re not Sith. They walk the line between both. Qui-Gon said that it’s a hard life to live. Looking at Obi-Wan, I think that he was right.”

“Then let’s save Qui-Gon and help Obi-Wan escape before the Jedi ever reach the planet,” she said.

Anakin grinned at her. “They won’t know what hit them.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Anakin yelped, scrambling out of the way of machinery. “Okay, Obi-Wan. I give, you were right. We never should have gone into this obvious trap.”

“Now you admit it?” Obi-Wan glared at him, holding on to Padme’s wrist, keeping her from falling further into the well.

“Is now really the best time?” Padme screamed. “Perhaps your time would be better spent freeing me!”

Anakin leaped and landed beside Obi-Wan on the side and, together, they pulled her free. They both held on to keep her from pitching back in or over the other side.

Obi-Wan glanced down into the factory. “We’ve got company.”

They all looked below to find a gathering mix of droids, native Geonosians, and the bounty hunter Qui-Gon had been sent after.

“Obi-Wan, escape. You’re our last hope. My lightsaber’s destroyed and they probably knew we’d come,” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open. “Do you really think so little of me, to ask me to do such a dishonorable act?”

“Obi-Wan,” Padme said. “He’s right. You’re better at escaping undetected than either of us.”

“I-I can’t-”

“You have to,” Anakin interrupted.

He exhaled. “Forgive me,” he said softly and shoved them off of the side and into the bowl. When Anakin looked up the other man was already gone.

The well dropped and landed on it’s side, spilling them out. The two looked up at those that surrounded them.

They were roughly gathered and restrained. The bounty hunter left the droids to take them into an arena and chain them to pillars. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him when they were close enough to speak. “Rescue attempt?”

“The senator insisted. At least we found you,” Anakin replied.

“That you did,” Qui-Gon said, laughing. “Do you have an escape plan?”

“Possibly?” Anakin said. His eyes searched the arena for the missing man. “We may have a friend here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he said, testing the restraints to see if they held. He was disappointed to see that they did, even after applying the Force. “You may know him.”

Qui-Gon frowned and tried to guess who might help his fool apprentice and not be caught. He was interrupted by his former master lamenting how he wouldn’t join him once more. He idly wondered if the man really remembered his padawan years and the many strays that Qui-Gon had snuck into the temple that had taken a disliking to Yan. There was that one particularly testy rock crab that the master would find pinching him all over the temple no matter how careful he was.

“Enough,” the head Geonosian interrupted. “Begin the executions.”

Gates creaked open, allowing three large creatures to be herded into the arena. The Geonosians used electrostaffs to prod them towards a single prisoner each. 

Padme used her picks to release the cuffs from her wrists and began to climb the pillar she had been chained to before the nexu, a large feline creature, could reach her. She heard squawks from their onlookers and grinned. She would be no damsel to be saved.

Qui-Gon eyed the insect-like acklay as it grew closer. Fluids dripped down its jaws from the ruined Geonosian that lay behind it. It rose up taller and stabbed at the pillar. Qui-Gon jumped, wrapping his chains around a fore-claw. The creature drew its claw back sharply, breaking the chains loose. The acklay bit at him, nearly catching his robes.

“I hope that your friend is coming soon, Anakin,” he yelped, scrambling further from the viciously sharp jaws.

“So do I,” Anakin whispered, gingerly holding a hand out to the reek before him. The beast huffed his scent, eyes half crazed from hunger. It squealed and shrank from a Geonosian that had used his electrostaff. Fury filled Anakin for the creature. He stretched against the chains, unable to get any closer.

The reef roared and galloped towards Anakin. He jumped and landed on its back, chains snapping off as the beast jerked its head. It turned against its captors and trampled those that didn’t escape.

He urged it to turn and took in the rest of the situation. Qui-Gon danced around his acklay, staying clear of its teeth and claws. Padme stood atop her pillar, using her chain to keep the nexu below her at bay.

“Padme,” he yelled as his reef charged the nexu. The feline was thrown away from them as Anakin looked up. Padme jumped and landed just behind him.

He found his master across the arena again. Qui-Gon looked shockingly small facing the acklay. He feinted with a spear before stabbing at it. The insect caught it in its jaws and snapped the weapon in two.

“Master,” Anakin called, the reef carrying him and Padme closer. Qui-Gon looked back and began running for them. As he reached them, throwing a leg over the beast’s side, the arena filled with the sound of metal rolling on the ground.

“Droids,” Padme whispered.

Droidekas surrounded them, leaving no room for escape. Blasters targeted the three humans on the reek.

And then Anakin sighed in relief as hundreds of lightsabers blazed to life around them. The Jedi Council had gotten their message and had sent help. Including some of their own, he mused as he saw a flash of purple from the balcony that Dooku and the other leaders had been watching from.

Geonosians flew away en masse as battle droids marched into the arena, dust rising from beneath their many feet.

Jedi leapt to action, fighting and destroying as many droids as they could. One tossed Anakin and Qui-Gon spare lightsabers and they, too, joined the melee.

Mace and Qui-Gon fought together, protecting each other’s backs. Anakin stayed with Padme, protecting them both from blaster fire as she shot her blaster, destroying a droid with each squeeze of the trigger.

The acklay barrelled towards Qui-Gon and Windu, separating the two as it renewed its attack on Qui-Gon. Jango took advantage of the moment of distraction and fired blaster bolts at Windu as he drew closer to the master.

Windu deflected them, but couldn’t gain ground as the bounty hunter fired non-stop and didn’t stay in one spot in the air for long.

Suddenly appearing, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, activated lightsaber glowing blue, and swung as hard as he could at the bounty hunter’s back. The jet pack took the majority of the strike, but as Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, so did the other man.

Obi-Wan kept low, drawing a green lightsaber from his belt and held ready for attack.

Jango rolled to his feet, activating two vibro-blades as he rose.

The two clashed, Jango using his superior strength and size. But if there was something that Obi-Wan could admit to himself those days it was that he was stubborn. And he fought dirty. He swept the bounty hunter’s feet from under him and the man fell to the dirt.

Windu swept his blade to the side and Jango’s head rolled away.

For a moment the Master and the redhead stared at each other, gasping. Windu grimaced and turned away, rejoining the effort to subdue the droids. Obi-Wan threw himself into the fray as well.

Soon they found that there were simply too many for the Jedi, even with several full Masters. With a hand signal from Dooku the droids held them all in their blaster sights.

The remaining Jedi and Obi-Wan were grouped together and surrounded.

Obi-Wan knelt next to a padawan, their decorated braid laying in the dirt beneath them. He brushed his fingers against their neck to find that their skin was already cooling. Grief clawed up his throat for this dead nameless padawan.

He glared up at Dooku, eyes golden for the first time in many years, and gripped his lightsabers. If he was going to die, the old man would go with him. His rage grew as the man kept talking, almost making him miss the thrum in the Force and then in the air.

Transports landed around them, blasting the droids with cover fire as the Jedi ran to safety. Obi-Wan sought for his companions and found Anakin leading Padme towards one, following Qui-Gon. He dodged though people and reached the transport as it was lifting off. Anakin reached out and they caught hands, pulling him onboard.

As they rose in the air, they started drawing fire. Obi-Wan held on, placing himself between the open side of the craft and Anakin. He gulped air down, trying to catch his breath.

“Obi-Wan.”

They all looked up at Qui-Gon, whose eyes were wide.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said so softly that they couldn’t hear it over the wind.

Qui-Gon’s eyes softened and he lay a hand on his former padawan’s shoulder. He glanced at the other Jedi, but only Anakin and Padme were watching.

“It’s good to see you well,” Qui-Gon shouted.

“And you, Master.”

Qui-Gon looked back out, doing his duty, and Obi-Wan glanced behind him. Below were more of the fighters in white, engaging battle droids.

“Clones,” Qui-Gon supplied. “They’re clones of Jango Fett.”

An explosion rocked their transport and they watched as a starship fell back to the planet.

“There’s something more,” Obi-Wan whispered, a vision flirting on the edges of his vision. Something large and destructive. “We’re missing something.”

“What?” Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan just shook his head.

Dust and smoke rose, obscuring those fighting the droids from view. Padme covered her mouth, trying to stop her coughing. 

The transport landed and most of the passengers ran off, joining the battle. Anakin moved to follow, but Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“Dooku’s escaping,” Qui-Gon shouted. “Pilot, that way quickly,” he said, pointing out the direction.

The transport lifted off and sped away. Soon they left the main battle and it’s shroud behind. Before them they could see the former Jedi on a speeder.

A stray blast rocked them. Padme lost her grip and tumbled out of the side. Qui-Gon dove out behind her.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance. “Keep with the speeder,” Obi-Wan shouted.

They watched as Dooku disappeared into a tunnel. Their transport landed and they threw themselves off to follow. An explosion behind them made them look back. The vehicle they’d just been on was filled with fire and losing altitude. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and turned, Anakin following. He was going to finish this for good.

They found Dooku beside a ship that was preparing to leave. The older man sneered at them when he saw them. “Qui-Gon’s padawans? Pathetic.”

“You can’t start a war, Dooku,” Obi-Wan said, stepping away from Anakin to give them both more room. “You can still stop this.”

Dooku smiled and a chill ran up the younger mens’ spines. “But I can’t,” he replied. “My Master wouldn’t let me. He wants there to be a war. Nothing will stand in his way. He’s already stronger than the Jedi.”

“He’ll destroy the Jedi,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin jerked to stare at him. “You’ll die by his order. And, once all of that is done, he’ll destroy whole systems.”

“You lie,” Dooku growled, desperation in his glowing eyes. “Sidious needs me. There is no one within the order who is stronger.”

“You know who I am. What I can do,” Obi-Wan said. “If you continue on this path, you will be killed.”

Dooku scoffed and they heard the ship’s engines start. He turned, but Anakin’s voice stopped him.

“We can’t let you leave.”

“Is that so?” Dooku asked, crimson lightsaber flaring to life before he turned to face them.

“I’ll stop this war in any way that I can,” Obi-Wan answered, igniting his own lightsabers, Anakin only a moment behind him.

“Together,” Obi-Wan said quietly. The three parties stared at each other for only a moment before the younger two ran forward.

Dooku batted away each strike easily. He shoved Anakin away, the younger man slamming against the wall and falling to the floor.

Obi-Wan pressed him, using every trick he’d learned in his ten years of running and fighting alone. But Yan Dooku had been a fully trained Jedi before he left the Order and a master with his saber.

Anakin attacked from behind him, but the man simply blocked and countered, his lightsaber seeming to curve it moved so quickly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan disengaged, both breathing hard.

“I trust you realize how futile this is?”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and renewed his attack, Anakin beside him.

“You’ve tried my patience long enough,” Dooku said, the three of their lightsabers all crossed with his. He threw his free hand out. Lightning streaked towards Anakin, throwing him back.

“No,” shouted Obi-Wan, unlocking one of his sabers and swinging it to the side, catching the tips of Dooku’s fingers as he drew his hand back.

The man growled and began to attack in earnest. Obi-Wan parried the best that he could, but began to give ground. Dooku’s saber snaked under his guard and grazed Obi-Wan’s thigh. His leg collapsed, unable to hold his weight and one of his sabers spun away as he tried to regain his balance. He swung his remaining lightsaber up, but it only deflected Dooku’s strike to graze his arm. He dropped the blade, his arm numb except for the burn.

He looked up and exhaled as the other man drew his arm back. He’d seen this possibility. He closed his eyes. He’d made peace with his death a long time ago.

He felt the lightsaber fall and felt the buzz of another close to his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Anakin standing over him, blades crossed in front of them both.

“I won’t let you kill him,” Anakin grit out, the white light from the two sabers crossing lit his face harshly.

Dooku stepped back and struck again. Anakin blocked and countered. He threw himself into attacking and defending, doing well to protect himself and the other man until Dooku feinted upwards. Anakin threw his lightsaber up and Dooku’s saber once more seemed to curve, cutting off the younger man’s hand below the elbow.

Anakin screamed and staggered back, falling to his knees, his other hand gripping above the stump. He looked up, eyes glassy, to the advancing Dooku.

Anger boiled in Obi-Wan and he held his good hand out, calling his lightsaber to him. It flew to his hand, fitting perfectly. He applied the Force to his injuries and stood. The pain was intense and enough to take his breath away. But to protect Anakin, he would bear it.

Dooku’s brows raised as his eyes fell on the other former Jedi. “Is he so important to you that you would rush to your own death?”

“Always,” Obi-Wan replied and struck out. He moved the fight away from the injured Jedi, strengthening each strike by the Force.

“Even if I do not kill you, the Jedi will capture you,” Dooku said, parrying a blow. “They will level their blame on you and order your execution. And when you die, that boy you protect will rejoice with all of the other Jedi for the demise of one who has touched the dark side.”

“No,” Obi-Wan snarled, fighting harder. He pressed Dooku and even caught his robes a few times before his blade was deflected.

As desperate as Obi-Wan was, he didn’t feel his strength waning till Dooku struck from above and he couldn’t raise his own saber quickly enough.

Then he was flying through the air. He hit the ground hard, gasping for air. He struggled up to his elbows and saw Yoda at the entrance, hand still upraised.

“Fight these two, you will not,” Yoda said, drawing his saber. “Your battle is with me.”

“As you wish, Master,” Dooku mocked.

The two clashed, blades striking together. Obi-Wan searched for Anakin and dragged his weary body towards the younger man.

“Anakin, can you hear me?”

The blond was quiet for too long before a giggle escaped his lips. “A jumping bean. A dried, wrinkled, green jumping bean.”

“I take that as evidence of a concussion,” Obi-Wan said, shoulders sagging in relief. “Don’t let Master Yoda hear you say that.”

Anakin looked up at him and smiled, eyes dark. “Your eyes are blue again. Like the ocean.”

Obi-Wan looked away.

A crack echoed and Obi-Wan jerked his head up. The column beside them was slowly tipping over him and Anakin. He threw his hands up, channeling every bit of the Force that he could into keeping the column from crushing them. Sweat poured down his body, but he kept his focus, his eyes on the mass above him.

Then it began moving to the side. He glanced over and saw Yoda using the Force. Together they pushed it to the side where it dropped, kicking up dust.

The shuttle lifted off and sped away.

Obi-Wan dropped back to the floor, exhausted and defeated.

“Perhaps old I am getting,” Yoda said, hobbling over. “Padawan Skywalker?”

“Concussed and in shock,” Obi-Wan spoke over a soft giggle from the younger man. “He lost his hand.”

Yoda lowered himself near them. “Healers will take care for him.”

They turned as they heard running feet. Jedi, clones, and Padme ran to them.

“Dooku?” Windu growled.

“Escaped, he has,” Yoda answered.

Windu looked down at the three. “We have no choice.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan nodded.

The council member took Force inhibitor bracelets from his belt. “I had hoped that we would never find you,” he said as he snapped them around the man’s wrists.

“I’d seen this possibility,” he replied. “I fell. It is what I deserve.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, struggling to sit up, even with Padme’s help. “Master Windu, please, he helped-”

“We are Jedi, Skywalker,” Windu said harshly as he helped Obi-Wan to his feet. “He broke the code and went to the dark side. If you cannot stomach a man being punished for his actions, then perhaps the Order is not for you.”

“Qui-Gon,” Anakin pleaded, “tell them. He saved us. We can’t-”

Windu led the captive man away, Anakin’s cries ringing in his ears. Dooku had never had the same gift of foresight that Obi-Wan had.

 

Anakin looked up as Qui-Gon entered their shared quarters. “How did it go?”

Qui-Gon shook his head as he sat down, limbs heavy. “The Code is quite clear on the punishment for those who’ve turned.”

Anakin looked down at his hands. When they’d returned from Geonosis several days before, the healers had seen to him and gave him a mech hand. The fake skin matched his other hand’s tone, yet seemed almost delicate from the lack of saber calluses.

“Is there nothing that we can do? No… no rehabilitation?”

“It is very difficult to walk between the Dark and the Light. The dark side swallows most, consumes them whole,” he answered. “That is why a previous council ruled that no Jedi should pursue a gray path.”

“But Obi-Wan only wants to save the Jedi,” Anakin argued.

“Which makes him more dangerous in a fashion, Anakin,” Qui-Gon admitted. “The Council needs to prevent others from falling as he did.”

Anakin bit his lip, but looked up. “Can I see him?”

“... I don’t believe that that is wise, my padawan.”

He nodded and stood. “Forgive me, Master. I believe that I’m in need of meditation.”

“Of course.”

Anakin turned away and went to his room. He knelt on his meditation mat underneath a window, his head against the wall. He tried to quiet his roaring thoughts, to calm the many emotions warring within him.

He finally looked out the window, his decision made.

He waited till the time when Qui-Gon would normally be fast asleep in his bunk. He gathered a knapsack and stowed three lightsabers, a few sets of clothes, and as many ration bars as he could find in it.

He glanced around his room, taking everything in for the final time before leaving as quietly as he could. He knew where the temple’s detention center was located and made his way down to it, avoiding anyone else along his path.

Anakin approached the only cell in use and looked inside.

Obi-Wan had been stripped of all of his possessions down to a cream tunic that seemed too thin to keep the other man comfortable.

“Obi-Wan,” he said softly.

The other man looked up, eyes wide. “No, Anakin, you can’t.”

“I have to,” he replied, placing his hand on the wall. “I can’t let them kill you.”

“I failed, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, voice cracking. “I couldn’t stop the war. The Sith will rise to power. The Jedi will die. You-”

“Then we continue fighting,” Anakin argued. “We find the Sith Lord and reveal him for what he is.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We’ve already lost.”

“No,” Anakin growled. “We’re all still alive. We’re still here. The future can change.”

“But how?” 

“You saved our master. You saved my mother, when others wouldn’t and I couldn’t. You saved me, Obi-Wan,” he admitted.

“Hero worship,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I put a time delay on all monitors set to look for you,” Anakin admitted. “I made sure that you always had a head start from the Order.”

Obi-Wan looked up at him, mouth agape in shock.

Anakin shrugged. “I always knew that I’d fall in love with you.”

Obi-Wan stood and stepped closer. “You’d be giving up everything you know. You could never go back.”

“Windu was right. I can’t allow them to do something that I know is wrong,” he said. “We can leave now. Please.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, but nodded, stepping back.

Anakin smiled and turned to the control panel. He used a secret that he had held for a long time. Yoda’s own passcode. The ray shield between them powered down and Anakin caught the other man in his arms. He kissed him desperately. He’d come so close to losing him.

“We have to hurry,” he whispered. “I don’t know how long we have before they notice that you’re gone.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Where are we going?”

“Lower Coruscant,” he answered and swung his pack off of his shoulders. “But first, take my robe.”

It was a little large on the older man, but it did its job and hid Obi-Wan. Anakin drew the hood over the man’s face and took his hand. “Let’s go,” he whispered.

Together, they set off, even more careful to avoid others. Sweat rolled down the back of Anakin’s neck as they approached one of the smaller entrances.

“Anakin. Obi-Wan.”

They froze and then turned.

Qui-Gon stood behind them.

“Please, Master,” Anakin pleaded. “Don’t stop us. I can’t let them kill him.”

“And if I try to stop you?”

Obi-Wan lay a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, stepping in front of him. “I refuse to hurt you, Master. If you will it, I will return and face judgement. But forgive Anakin his actions.”

Qui-Gon’s face softened and he drew closer, enclosing the other man in a hug. “I am happy that I got to see you again.”

He let go and turned to Anakin. He wrapped his arms around him as well. There was a sudden buzz near his ear and then his master was handing him his braid. He pulled back and placed a hand on both their shoulders. “Despite what the Council will say, I believe that I’ve helped two strong knights. Now go.”

Anakin swallowed and gave his braid back to his former master. “Thank you.”

Qui-Gon watched the two leave until he couldn’t see them anymore. “Protect each other,” he whispered, turning around. He smiled. Perhaps it was time to take Obi-Wan’s advice from so long ago. After all, it would be easier to change the Order from a position within the Council.

Outside the temple, the two men changed into the street clothes that Anakin had packed, leaving the robe and tunics behind. Together they descended into the districts of lower Coruscant.

A shadow separated from the wall and joined them.

“The Senator requests your presence,” the hooded young woman said, leading them in a different direction.

“Padme?” Anakin whispered.

The senator turned back to them, showing a strained smile. “You’re incredibly predictable, Anakin Skywalker.”

“What are you doing?”

“When we returned, I spoke to a friend among the Senate. I explained the situation and he agreed to help,” she said. “He has a ship prepared to help you escape from Coruscant.”

“Where are we going?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Alderaan,” she answered. “Senator Bail Organa is of the royal family. Their sovereignty will protect you there, even if the Jedi find you.”

They followed her through the streets until they reached the docks. There they found a man that Anakin faintly recognized as the popular senator from Alderaan. When he saw them, he smiled in relief.

“You are Skywalker and Kenobi?” he asked. They nodded. “Padme has spoken to me of you and I trust her judgement. I’ve sent word already that you are my invited guests.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, Anakin murmuring the same.

Bail shook his head. “War has started. The sooner it ends, the better for the galaxy. We will need every being that is able to fight that we have.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. “I believe that I may have some fight left in me.”

Anakin beamed at him and a blush tinged Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

The two senators helped them to board the ship and bid them farewell. Anakin looked out the window, possibly seeing Coruscant for the final time. Obi-Wan noticed a stray tear or two drip down his cheeks and took his hand. Anakin glanced back at him gratefully before looking out the window once more.

And Obi-Wan smiled. He was beginning to see a new future. One that kept the blond at his side with peace on the horizon.


End file.
